Goût de Gerberas
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: "Une maladie où le malade crache des fleurs lorsqu'il souffre d'un amour non partagé, elle peut être guérie lorsque l'amour est partagé ou par chirurgie mais la victime perd alors tous ses sentiments romantiques." Heat soupira doucement, personne ne lui demanda s'il voulait laisser les fleurs fleurir dans sa poitrine. / Hanahaki!AU HeatxNepper / OS


**Note de l'Auteure :** **C'est moi ! Je suis de retour pour un HeatxNepper (ou AtsuishixNetsuha pour les vrais noms) dans le Hanahaki AU. Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! J'ai essayé de corriger la majorité des fautes mais je pense qu'il doit en rester quelques unes !  
**

 **Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

[...]

Atsuishi Shigeto était assis à son bureau et regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre les nuages devenirs sombres, les arbres bougeaient beaucoup signe du vent à l'extérieur et le soleil n'était presque plus visible. Son voisin de bureau ferma ce qui semblait être un livre avant qu'il ne se lève et ne sorte de la salle, les bruits de pas résonnant et le lycéen aux cheveux crème profita du calme dans sa salle.

« Shigeto ! »

Le concerné se retourna avant de sourire et de se lever tranquillement en voyant son meilleur ami devant la porte de sa classe.

Il sentit un goût de rouille sur sa langue et commença à tousser doucement en se dirigeant vers l'adolescent avec un bandeau. Les pétales de gerberas rouges tombèrent discrètement au sol sans qu'aucun témoin ne soit là pour commenter.

[...]

Comme tous les midis il mangeait avec Netsuha et comme tous les midis, ce dernier venait le chercher parfois, Nepper et Heat mangeaient seulement tous les deux, d'autres fois Nagumo était avec eux. Ce n'était pas le cas ce jour là, le soleil n'étant toujours pas là, les deux orphelins mangèrent dans un coin du self. Celui aux cheveux bruns venait de partir s'acheter un sandwich tandis que l'autre avait amené son propre repas.

En promenant son regard dans la pièce, Atsuishi pouvait voir les fils rouges désormais familiers se balader dans les airs, accrochés quelque part sur la majorité des élèves, en reliant certain entre eux. C'était le cas d'Heat, il pouvait voir à son poignet le fil rouge le reliant à Nepper sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant.

Quand celui avec un bandeau revint avec son fameux sandwich à la main, l'adolescent avec une cicatrice se remit à tousser. Cette fois rien ne sort de sa bouche à part un son désagréable mais pourtant il sentait encore le goût des pétales, des feuilles et du sang dans sa bouche.

« Tu tousses beaucoup ses derniers temps, tout va bien ? »

La voix de Nepper le tira de ses pensées et Heat se contenta d'hocher la tête doucement avant de sourire pour rassurer l'autre. Cela sembla fonctionner car le lycéen aux cheveux sombres fut rapidement assit en face de lui pour manger son repas tandis que le malade l'imitait.

Sa nourriture avait un goût de fleurs et il songea à voir un médecin avant de sortir cette idée de sa tête.

[...]

« Votre fils à la maladie de Hanahaki, il faudrait le faire opérer. » Déclara calmement mais avec un regard triste le docteur à la mère de Shigeto qui semblait prête à fondre en larmes.

« Quand l'opération est disponible ?

-Dans deux semaines. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus tendit légèrement la tête pour pouvoir lire la définition de la maladie sur le prospectus que tendait le médecin à sa mère.

« Une maladie où le malade crache des fleurs lorsqu'il souffre d'un amour non partagé, elle peut être guérie lorsque l'amour est partagé ou par chirurgie mais la victime perd alors tous ses sentiments romantiques. »

Heat soupira doucement, personne ne lui demanda s'il voulait laisser les fleurs fleurir dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient tous convaincus que l'adolescent voulait les enlever et il n'avait pas son mot à dire alors que c'était lui le malade. Alors il ne disait rien, il les laissait penser qu'il était lui aussi d'accord même si au fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas de mourir, il aimait beaucoup trop les gerberas.

Peu à peu Shigeto commença à se dire que l'opération était vraiment la seule solution et que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant il savait qu'il se mentait. Il voulait aimer et être aimé.

[...]

Quand l'adolescent aux cheveux crème était penché sur le lavabo dans les toilettes du lycée en train de boucher l'évier, il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus le cacher à Netsuha. Il commença à sangloter avant de finalement s'asseoir par terre, seulement heureux du fait que personne n'était là pour le voir.

Il commença à courir en s'étouffant avec sa propre salive, il entendit un élève rentrer dans les toilettes et crier car il avait sûrement vu les fleurs dans le lavabo. Il savait bien bientôt tout le lycée apprendra que quelqu'un était malade et si les élèves découvraient que c'était lui, tous le monde le prendra en pitié. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Alors il courrait jusqu'à se sentir essouffler et finir au sol en crachant ses poumons, les fleurs tombant en masse et il les cacha rapidement dans ses poches pour que personne ne les voit. Quelques larmes de plus coulaient sur ses joues avant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent.

« Plus qu'une semaine... » Murmura-t-il doucement à lui même en apercevant un pétale accroché à ses doigts.

Il pensa un instant à Nepper et recommença à tousser, Heat se disait que s'il continuait de cracher les gerberas, peut être qu'à la fin ils n'en resteraient plus dans sa poitrine. Il savait que c'est un mensonge et qu'il finirait par mourir sans l'opération.

Il n'était pas à un stade très élevé, il avait Hanahaki depuis seulement un mois et le sang était sur les pétales depuis une semaine déjà, quelques fleurs mais juste petites sortaient de ses lèvres. Il continua de ranger les végétaux dans ses poches en espérant avoir assez de place.

« Atsuishi, tout va bien ? »

Les yeux de l'interpellé s'élargirent avant de rencontrer ceux sarcelles de son interlocuteur, Suzuno qui était surnommé Gazel quand ils jouaient à des jeux de rôles dans l'orphelinat. L'albinos semblait comprendre la situation et Heat fut effrayé par la situation.

Il ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui.

« Depuis quand ? Qui ? »

Shigeto sentait dans le ton de l'autre qu'il se retenait de le bombarder de questions. Il continua de tousser et une fleur avec des pétales avec un peu de sang sortirent de sa bouche.

« Un mois... » Il hésita un instant, il n'avait aucune raison de tout dire à Suzuno. Pourtant les mots avaient quittés sa bouche sans son accord. « Nepper. J'aime Nepper. »

Les gerberas recommencèrent à couler hors de ses lèvres après avoir dit le nom ô combien douloureux de son âme sœur. Les pétales blancs, orange et rouges dansaient devant ses yeux étourdis et pendant un instant Heat se demanda si les pétales rouges qu'il voyait étaient vraiment censés être rouges ou si c'était seulement son sang qui les peignait ainsi.

« Tu comptes te faire opérer ? »

La question le fit frissonner et avec un ton qu'il espérait sûr de lui il répondit à la question de Gazel.

« Ouais, dans une semaine je ne ressentirais plus rien. » Il rangea rapidement les fleurs et pétales au sol dans ses poches déjà presque remplies avant de lever la tête vers l'albinos avec des yeux brillants. « S'il te plaît ne dit rien à personne. » Murmura-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes, il put voir que l'adolescent devant lui hésitait mais en croisant les yeux sarcelles de Suzuno il entendit la réponse qu'il désirait.

« C'est promis. »

Un soupir rassuré quitta les lèvres gercées d'Heat et il le remercia doucement avant de se relever, espérant que les tâches rouges sur le sol disparaîtraient bientôt. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans sa direction et cris.

« Shigeto ?! » Hurla une voix que le concerné reconnaitrait entre mille avant que Nepper n'apparaisse dans son champs de vision avec Nagumo à ses côtés. « Tout va bien ? »

Le lycéen aux cheveux crème hocha la tête avec assurance priant pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ses poches pleines.

« Salut Gazel !

-Salut Netsuha, salut Nagumo. » Répondit Suzuno avec un léger sourire, cachant facilement son inquiétude pour le garçon à ses côtés.

Il la mit soudainement devant sa bouche et toussa discrètement. Avec des pas longs et gracieux il s'en alla en faisant un petit signe de main, en la laissant retomber une seule fleur s'écrasa au sol silencieusement.

Shigeto écarquilla les yeux et retint un bruit étranglé au plus profond de sa gorge, il remarqua les yeux calmes de Suzuno posés sur lui et admira ce fil rouge s'enrouler doucement autour du cou fin de l'adolescent et sa main se poser gracieusement sur ses lèvres.

« Ce sera notre secret. » Articula-t-il à Heat avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Les genoux de celui avec une cicatrice le lâchèrent et ses larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Il regarda le sol tandis que les bruits autour de lui semblaient méconnaissables, Atsuishi ne comprenait pas et refusait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Shigeto ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Le concerné releva la tête en essuyant doucement ses larmes.

« Ouais, je viens juste de faire une découverte... surprenante. »

En marchant vers l'endroit où Suzuno avait jeté la fleur il put facilement identifier une tulipe et regarda Nagumo du coin de l'œil. Le fil rouge de l'adolescent était serré autour de son cou également.

[...]

Shigeto regard à ses côtés, il était installé sur un banc avec Nepper avec leurs nourritures respectives, ils parlaient tranquillement de sujet sans importance.

Atsuishi ne comprit pas pourquoi, soudainement il se mit à tousser, il regarda avec horreur son meilleur ami qui fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre la raison de la panique sur le visage du plus petit. Il comprit rapidement en voyant les doux gerberas dans la main de celui aux cheveux crème.

Netsuha attrapa son poignet où se trouvait le fil qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et avait un regard menaçant en direction de l'autre.

« TU ES EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ET TU ME L'AS PAS DIT ?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! ON EST MEILLEUR AMI BORDEL ! TU PEUX TOUT ME DIRE ! »

Nepper avait les pupilles écarquillés et hurlait sur Heat avec un ton terrifiant qu'il n'avait jamais employé avant. Il était peut être têtu et pouvait paraître froid et désagréable mais il se souciait de son meilleur ami.

Le lycéen avec une cicatrice baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, ça faisait mal de se faire appeler « meilleur ami » alors qu'il voudrait être tellement plus. Il se contenta de murmurer une réponse qui calma aussitôt celui avec un bandeau.

« Je vais me faire opérer demain. » Son ton semblait neutre comme s'il s'en fichait, comme si c'était simplement une épreuve de plus dans sa vie.

« Tu n'as pas essayé l'autre moyen pour enlever Hanahaki ? » Chuchota presque Netsuha comme une supplication, oubliant presque toute sa colère envers celui aux cheveux crème.

L'autre moyen ? Heat rirait presque de l'ironie, celui qu'il aimait lui demandait d'avouer alors que Shigeto savait déjà qu'il serait rejeté, il ne voulait pas être accepté par pitié et ne voulait pas endommager leur amitié. Il préférait se taire.

« C'est mieux comme ça. » Répondit-t-il en crachant encore plus de fleurs et de sang.

[...]

Quand Heat se réveilla il remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, il ne sentait plus aucune douleur dans sa poitrine, il devrait être rassuré mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il aimait cette douleur car il savait qui en était la cause, il aimait tout de lui.

Il regarda son poignet et voit que son fil rouge est coupé, brisé, cassé. C'était à prévoir.

Alors il se met à pleurer, de l'amour qu'il avait perdu, de l'ami qu'il avait gardé et de l'âme-sœur qui avait disparu.

Les larmes coulaient et quand sa mère rentra dans la chambre vierge et lui demande pourquoi il pleurait, Shigeto ne pouvait que murmurer avec encore plus de gémissements pitoyables des mots presque méconnaissables.

« Je l'aimais tellement, il était mon soleil. »

Sa mère sourit tristement en regardant les derniers gerberas venant de son fils dans un vase à ses côtés.

[...]

Atsuishi était resté pendant une semaine à l'hôpital avant de revenir au lycée avec un sourire doux sur son visage. Nepper l'accueillit avec un enthousiasme inhabituel et celui aux cheveux crème rit doucement.

Il ne savait pas si Netsuha remarqua que ses yeux brillaient moins en le regardant ou encore qu'il y avait moins de contacts accidentels entre eux. C'était à prévoir et il ravala ses larmes discrètement et sourit à la place.

Le fil rouge sur le poignet de son meilleur ami était coupé également et prêt à se décrocher à tout instant. Il ressentit une légère douleur sourde en le regardant.

[...]

Atsuishi Shigeto était assis à son bureau et regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre les nuages devenirs sombres, les arbres bougeaient beaucoup signe du vent à l'extérieur et le soleil n'était presque plus visible. Son voisin de bureau ferma ce qui semblait être un livre avant qu'il ne se lève et ne sorte de la salle, les bruits de pas résonnant et le lycéen aux cheveux crème profita du calme dans sa salle.

« Shigeto ! »

Le concerné se retourna avant de sourire et de se lever tranquillement en voyant son meilleur ami devant la porte de sa classe.

Il ne sent aucun gout de rouille sur sa langue et aucun pétale dans sa gorge en se dirigeant vers l'adolescent au bandeau. Rien ne tombe au sol.

Netsuha tousse dans sa main.

[...]

 _Les gerberas signifient « Tu es le soleil » et expriment un amour profond et des pensées tendres._

 _Les tulipes rouges expriment un amour sincère, fort et intense._


End file.
